The present disclosure is related to commonly owned and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/847,524, which has a filing date that is the same as the present disclosure, and which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present disclosure relates to mechanisms for affixing material to bone, and more particularly, systems for affixing at least a portion of material to a vertebral body.